De como el instinto sexual te traiciona
by Mayito
Summary: No seas estúpida herm- Interrumpió el chico- no eres tu; tú eres como la hermana que nunca tuve… Y con la que fornicas cada vez que te place…- interrumpí yo ahora HG/HP
1. Chapter 1

Desintoxicación ¿fallida?

Enciendo un cigarrillo pensando que hacía mucho no tenía un encuentro sexual tan memorable como el que acababa de protagonizar.

Uff, hasta ahora tu mejor actuación

Gracias- Respondió el chico. Guardo silencio por casi cinco minutos mientras yo me dispuse a encender la televisión- Necesito hablar contigo,… creo, que estoy enamorado.

Enamorado, no me jodas Draco quedamos en que solo era sexo, que no iba mas allá…

No seas estúpida herm- Interrumpió el chico- no eres tu; tú eres como la hermana que nunca tuve…

Y con la que fornicas cada vez que te place…- interrumpí yo ahora

Sí, eso, eres como una hermana con la que uno puede hacerlo.- Dijo él, como si esa conclusión lo llevara a encontrar la contra maldición para el Avada Kedavra.

No sabes cómo me estas perturbando Draco- dije yo con una mezcla de asco y risa- Opino que lo mejor es que dejemos así, no es de mi agrado pensar que mientras lo haces conmigo pienses en otra, no ayuda a mi autoestima.

La pasamos muy rico en el poco tiempo que duro…- dijo el rubi

Si, la verdad si, creería yo que eres mi mejor pareja sexual- añadí. Pude sentir como el ego, de mi ya muy confiado amigo se inflaba. Acercandome a él le di un pequeño beso en los labios- ¿Siempre seremos amigo a pesar de todo, no?

Obvio si, sangre sucia, aunque podríamos despedirnos bien, de esta parte de la amistad- dijo de forma seductora.

Jajaja ay Draquito!

Acostados todavía en la cama comenzamos a reírnos como hacía mucho no lo haciamos.

Vistete y vamos a la cocina por una cerveza- Le dije yo. El se puso sus bóxers negros, y yo mi bata de dormir.

Buenos días cara rajada- saludo Draco a Harry, mientras sacaba las cervezas del refrigerador.

Buenos días Huron, buenos días Herms- respondió el

Buenos días Harry- dije yo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

La razón por la cual Harry estaba tan temprano en la cocina de mi apartamento, era porque en realidad era nuestro. Llevábamos casi dos años viviendo juntos, nos pareció que era lo mas sensato ya que después de la boda de Ron con Pansy, pasábamos los dos juntos, ya fuese en mi apartamento o en el de él; por lo que un domingo cualquiera, decidimos que era mejor tener un apartamento para los dos. Dividirnos gastos y ahorrar pasajes yendo y viniendo de un apartamento a otro.

Como te fue anoche San Potter?- Pregunto Draco

Les contare que al principio fuimos a comer, se veía una mujer normal, amable, tal

y como lo muestra en la oficina, después de unos tragos decidimos ir a su apartamento, ya saben, sellar el trato. Todo empezó bien y termino muy bien, pero…- El niño que vivió hizo una pausa- ¿Acaso tengo un letrero que diga que soy el hombre perfecto para mujeres sin autoestima y necesitadas?

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte yo divertida

Asómate a la puerta del apartamento…

Draco y yo no pudimos esperar y salimos corriendo a la puerta del apartamento, ahí reposaban dos arreglos florales, un oso de peluche y una carta que empezaba con las palabras… _Esta noche ha sido la más maravillosa de mi vida…_

Jajajaja donde las consigues Harry?- Pregunto Draco cuando entrabamos por la puerta de la cocina- sino son sicópatas, son sadomasoquistas (lo cual admiro y respeto y me gustaría probar) o en su caso mujeres desesperadas por afecto.

No se amigo, pero apenas son las 12 del día y aparte de todo eso, ya me ha llamado mil veces- se quejaba el chico de la cicatriz de rayo.- Y ustedes ¿qué? ¿Cómo va su "relación"?

La vamos a dejar- respondí yo- Draco me acaba de confesar que está enamorado

Pero no es de ella- aclaro el rubio

Si lo sé, no tienes porque restregármelo en cara, pero eso no me molesta- aclare yo- lo que en verdad me molesta es que quien sabe cuánto tiempo lleva haciéndolo conmigo pensando en otra mujer. Me siento poca mujer.- Hice gesto de dolor, pero la verdad era todo lo contrario, obviamente me harían falta nuestras largas sesiones sexuales, pero por otro lado estaba muy feliz de que Draco sintiera lo que es amor.

Veo… Quien es la suertuda que reemplazara los gritos y gemidos de hermione?- pregunto Harry logrando que ambos nos sonrojáramos.

Si verdad ¿Quién es?- pregunte yo

Todo es a su momento- respondió el chico.

El resto del día paso muy normal, nos dirigimos los tres a la casa de Ron y Pansy, que nos invitaron a cenar. Ahí, tuvimos la oportunidad de encontrarnos con todos nuestros amigos. Ginny llego con Seamus y su bebe recién nacido Augustus, Parvati, Luna, Seamus, Neville, Dean también estaban allá cuando llegamos.

Chicos!- nos saludo Ron dándonos un abrazo a los 3 al mismo tiempo- Pansy me está volviendo loco! El embarazo de las gemelas la ha puesto más irritable e insoportable de lo que ya era.-hizo una pausa- No hablen de peso, de ropa, de nada. Cuando la saluden aláguenla, díganle que se ve divina, radiante o como esta de hermoso su cabello, que se yo!- el chico guardo silencio cuando vio que su esposa se acercaba.- Todo lo toma en contra mía.

Hola Chicos, bienvenidos!- saludo la chica, con cara de dolor insoportable y fastidio extremo, aunque estuviera muy feliz de tener a sus amigos con ella, los cambios hormonales la estaban matando.

Estas hermosa amiga, cuantos meses tienes ya?- Pregunte yo

6 meses…-contesto ella.

Como será que no parece! Te ves radiante- afirmo Draco

Gracias chicos.- agradeció ella cambiando su gesto.

Se te van a salir las tetas las tienes grandísimas, parecen dos bombas llenas de helio- dijo Harry, mientras la mirada de Pansy cambiaba y parecía que iba a empezar a gritar.

Yo me voy a saludar a los demás- dije yo, alejándome con rapidez y trayendo conmigo a Harry y a Draco. Nos volteamos y vimos como ron estaba ganándose un par de gritos.

Porque la coge contra él cuando fue Harry el que le dijo eso?- Pregunto Draco

Hormonas…-respondí yo

El resto de la velada paso con tranquilidad, algo importante de resaltar es que al momento de servir los platos Pansy puso en el plato de Harry algo parecido a comida de perro.

Te pasaste con el comentario que hiciste de Pansy- regañe a Harry cuando llegamos a nuestro apartamento- aunque sé que lo hiciste adrede para molestar a Ron un rato…¿Te preparo algo de comer?

Si por favor, no fui de capaz de comer lo que puso Pansy en mi plato, parecían los desperdicios del perro y olían como los desperdicios del perro.- respondió Harry, yo reia con mucho entusiasmo.

Después de que Harry comió, decidimos sentarnos en la terraza a hablar.

Segura no te molesta dejar con Draco?- me pregunto el

Segura, lo único que me hará falta es el increíble sexo.- Respondí yo- por el contrario me alegra demasiado por él. Debe ser una mujer ejemplar y única para que él se enamorara de ella.

Me tranquiliza saber que no te duele, no me gustaría ver a mi Hermy triste, NUNCA.

Y las tuyas?- pregunte yo- no hay ninguna que te enamore

Jajaja las mías! Que te digo… son sicópatas, necesitadas, violentas… pero si hay una, me encanta…- dijo en un susurro, antes de yo preguntarle quien era, comenzó a hablar de nuevo- deberíamos proponernos encontrar a alguien, alguien que nos quiera, pero primero debemos desintoxicarnos, ambos! Hemos tenido mucho sexo en el último mes tu con Draco…

Y tu con unas cuantas decenas…-añadi yo entre risas.- Esta bien desintoxiquémonos… tres meses, sin citas y sin…

¿Sexo?- pregunto el, esperando que otra fuera la respuesta

SI!, tu fuiste el que lo sugeriste, la desintoxicación es en todos los aspectos- afirme yo.- Nos tenemos que contar todo…

ESTA BIEN- grito Harry- HERMIONE GRANGER Y MI PERSONA, HARRY POTTER, NO TENDREMOS NI CITA NI SEXO EN TRES MESES.

A NADIE LE INTERESA SABER DE SU DESINTOXICACION- grito alguien

NO NOS INTERESA SU VIDA SEXUAL PARA NADA- replico alguien.

Harry y yo nos reímos durante casi media hora antes de entar a nuestros respectivos cuartos a dormir.

Había pasada un mes desde la conversación que había tenido con Harry, nada de sexo en un mes… Muy difícil. Ahora que lo pienso no creo poder aguantar tres meses. Casi todos los días soñaba que tenía relaciones carnales con un hombre de piel canela, que tenía un lunar en la nalga derecha. Pero ahora no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso porque estaba reunida con mis amigas.

Señorita me regala por favor un Cosmopilitan- dijo parvati

Que sean dos- dijo luna.

Yo quiero un Margarita de Maracuya- pedi yo

A usted se le ofrece algo?-pregunto la joven dirigiéndose a ginny

Mmm regala una Coca Cola con mucho hielo-respondio la pelirroja.- Todavia no puedo tomar alcohol, estoy amamantando.- Recordo ella.

Y usted?- Pregunto la mesera ahora dirigiéndose a Pansy

La verdad si, podrías soportar los próximos tres meses un par de gemelas en tu barriga por mi?- al no encontrar respuesta por parte de la mesera continuo- Ya que no puedes, consígame un batido, lo mas grande posible, de banano con mango y naranja, licuado con helado de vainilla.

Señora eso no lo tenemos aquí…-dijo la chica un tanto asustada

Entonces para que pregunta?, o me consigue eso o hablo directamente con su jefe, Blaise Zabinni, que fue al colegio conmigo.- amenazo Pansy

Hare lo que este en mis manos señora- acto seguido se retiro.

Pobre Ron…- murmure yo

Pobre? Feliz es que debe estar ese aprovechado- se defendió Pansy- como mis hormonas están a mil, pasamos haciéndolo. Lo único que el se tiene que aguantar…

Es tu mal genio- termino Parvati

Yo no me puse asi cuando estaba embarazada de Augustus, es mas mi embarazo le dio mas duro a Seamus. El presento todos los síntomas- conto Ginny.

Como sere yo embarazada?- se cuestiono luna.

Amiga más feliz de lo que has sido siempre.- Respondi yo. La idea de tener un bebe no me disgustaba, la verdad nunca lo había pensado. Tengo las ganas pero no el padre. Y ahora con el plan de desintoxicación que tengo con Harry por lo menos serán 3 meses mas.

Hablando de felicidad- empezó Parvati- como van tu encuentros no tan amistosos con el papasito de Draco Malfoy?

Si, cuéntanos- insistió Pansy

Lo hemos dejado…

Por que?- preguntaron todas

Es que me ha comentado que está enamorado.

De quien?

No quiso contarnos…

Contarnos?- quienes estaban

Harry y yo! Vivimos juntos ¿se acuerdan?

Cierto… pero- empezó Pansy- Harry no se va a algún lado cuando estas en esas?

Si porque siendo tu me daría pena con el, por que según lo que recordamos del colegio eres bastante escandalosa- dijo Ginny, antes de que yo protestara continuo- Asi sea tu mejor amigo…

Yo creería que Harry quiere como algo mas que amiga a Hermione- Opino Luna

No, desde hace mas de 15 años somos amigos y no ha pasado nada, ni un beso- respondi yo- además no creo que si el sintiera algo por mí, no se quedara en el apartamento cuando sabe que lo voy a hacer.

Luna tiene un punto- dijo Parvati, y las otras chicas asintieron- Ya ustedes no pueden estar separados.

Si, es como mi hermano…- me defendi yo

Eso decias de Malfoy…-dijo Pansy

Y parecían conejos todo el tiempo.- Termino Ginny

Mi celular empezó a sonar… en la pantalla bailaba el nombre de Harry

Hablando del Rey de Roma- dije yo mientras me levantaba para contestar esa llamada.

Harry…-conteste yo

Herms no se como freir un huevo…

Harry, eres un mago recuerdas, puedes hacerlo con la varita….

Cual es el conjuro…

No seas idiota Harry que lo sabes, mas bien ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de la llamada?

Ya quiero que te vengas para vernos una pleicula, este apartamento no es lo mismo sin ti

Jajaja tonto, a las 10 en punto estare alla. Te dejo voy a volver a la mesa. Te quiero

Te quiero Herms.

No había nada de raro en esa conversación… había sido como las conversaciones que tenemos siempre. Somos como hermanos, pero a diferencia de Draco con el no lo hago.

La termine de pasar bien con mis amigas. Pansy nos conto que el otro dia picho a Ron viendo una revista de mujeres en ropa interior y casi lo echa de la casa. Pero antes de que lo sacara con un conjuro, el pelirrojo se apresuro a darle una caja con una tarjeta que decía, _Amor, jamás dejes de sentirte sexy o deseada, que para mi eres la mamasita mas deliciosa que existe en el mundo y jamás se me van a quitar las ganas de hacero contigo, en todas als posiciones y lugares existentes._ Cuando Pansy abrió la caja, nos conto que encontró un juego de lencería negro, perfecto para una embarazada.

Resulta que no era una revista sino un catalogo para comprarme lencería.- recuerdo que dijo- pensar que casi lo mato….

Harry, ya llegue- grite cuando me apareci en el apartamento.

Herms ven a la cocina. Te necesito…

Ya hizo desastres- pensé yo- y claro no me había equivocado para nada. La cocina era un desastre.

Estaba tratando de hacer comida, pero no salió como esperaba- se defendió el encogiéndose de hombros.- no lo he arreglado para que veas que tuve la intención.

Con un suave movimiento de mi varita arregle el desastre que el había causado.

Mejor pidamos pizza- sugerí- ¿Qué peluiclua nos vemos?

No se- respondió Harry

Ya se Actividad Paranormal… - dije yo

Herms, esas películas de miedo no me llaman mucho la atención…

Sobreviviste a Voldemort y te va a dar miedo una simple película… Esperate que le diga a Draco que el niño que vivio es un cobarde…

No me gustan tus bromas, pero esta bien…

Nos acostamos por debajo de las cobijas en la cama, King size, del cuarto de Harry. Desde el momento en que empezó la película me di cuenta que no me había dicho mentiras. El si tenía miedo y mucho. Cuando se acabo la película no hablo ni siquiera.

Harry ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?- pregunte yo

No es mucha molestia?

No, para nada! Jajaj- respondi yo

Como ha sido tu primer mes sin tener sexo, después de que duraste casi dos meses haciéndolo todos los días?- me pregunto el.

Que te dire… lo que mas me hace falta, además del gran placer y los orgasmos, es el calor humano, los abrazos. Aparte de eso todo bien

No se porque pero me daba pena contarle lo de mis sueños eroticos…

Para eso me tienes a mi, yo te abrazo toda la noche si quieres… - me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Asi dormimos toda la noche.

-0-

Hermione te ves terrible- me dijo luna preocupada

Gracias amiga, eres muy encantadora- le dije yo con desden

Que te paso?- pregunto Ginny

Dormi con Harry…

Dormiste con Harry? Como asi? Que paso?- Preguntaba Parvati

Nada.- respondi secamente

Como que nada, por que las ojeras… esas ojeras no salen con nada…-agrego luna.

Lo que pasa es que compartir la cama con Harry Potter es una pesadilla. Se mueve toda la noche, ronca, te pega, habla… es terrible.

Con razón no pasa la noche en la casa de las chicas con las que se junta…

Las chicas empezaron a reir.

Señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy la solicita en su oficina- me dijo Margaret, la secretaria de Draco

Sexo….- susurro Parvati

Que va… Ojala… - dije yo

Herms que bueno que vienes…-dijo el

Hola Draco

Porque te ves tan fatal?

Dormi con Harry…

Dormir, dormir o Dormir- esa ultima palabra la dijo con lujuria

El es como mi hermano- Reproche yo

Al igual que yo- dijo el

Es distinto... en fin para que me necesitabas?

Para decirte de quien estoy enamorado… Herms, es algo inesperado, cuando nos mandaron a hacer esa investigación sobre las criaturas que habían atacado en la montaña de yorkshire… simplemente me enamore de su inocencia, de su imaginación… de su felicidad. Nunca habíamos tratado pero, con solo tratar con ella por dos días me doy cuenta que la necesito, que me complementa…

Ya yo sabia a quien se refería… no podía ser nadie mas…

Luna Lovegood…-dijimos al tiempo.

Sabia yo que la que te iba a robar el corazón era una mujer excepcional…no esperaba menos de ti…

Como la conquisto?- pregunto

Se tu…

Pase todo el dia trabajando, de vez en cuanto sentía n cosquilleo en mi area… Merlin, por que tengo que ser tan ninfomaníaca… no puedo pasar mas tiempo sin sexo… es muy difícil…

Hola Harry- salude a mi compañero de vivienda dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo ha estado tu dia?

Herms, de eso quería hablar contigo, esto de la desintoxicación, es muy difícil… no llevo un mes sin sexo y creo que me estoy volviendo loco…

Yo también Harry… esto es muy difícil, más cuando somos animales sexuales como tú y yo… Lo deseo dormida, lo deseo despierta, mientras me baño, mientras trabajo. Necesito que me deseen, que me besen, que me sometan. Necesito sentir eso… Te confieso que no se si pueda llegar a los tres meses…

No lo necesitaras mas…

Harry se acerco a mi, cogiendo mi cara de manera dulce y salvaje a la vez y me empezó a besar. No interrumpo el beso, lo continuo, dejo que nuestras lenguas se encuentren por primera vez desde que nos conocemos. Siento como mi espalda choca con la pared, me tiene aprisionada. Estoy entre la pared y Harry. Nos separamos un momento, no hablamos solos nos quedamos mirando. Reanudando el beso, la ropa empieza a estorbar, nos deshacemos poco a poco de ella. Al sentir el calor de nuestras pieles encontrarse, sentí como un cosquilleo recorría mi espalda. Harry abandono mis labios para posarlos en mi cuello, mientras lo hace, posa su mano en mi pecho izquierdo, lo acaricia, hace especialmente énfasis en mi pezón, empieza a sobarlo, cuando siente su dureza baja su boca hacia él y empieza a succionar. El placer que invade mi cuerpo me está volviendo loca, siento como me humedezco cada vez mas solo con su roce. Mientras su boca está concentrada en mis senos, su mano va bajando peligrosamente hasta llegar a la abertura mis labios. Cuando llega ahí empieza a sobar mi clítoris en forma circular. El ritmo va aumentando. Cuando estoy a punto de llegar al éxtasis se detiene. Abandona mis pechos y mi clítoris, lo veo con desesperación y deseo; él se da cuenta y solo sonríe. Es una sonrisa lujuriosa que jamás había visto en el. Se agacha, separa mis piernas y empieza a acariciarme con su lengua. Después la introduce en mi… me siento morir…

Hago que se levante y retomamos el beso. Siento como su miembro toca mi pelvis, esta tan listo como lo estoy yo… por que no lo hace?... siento como su erección sigue creciendo a medida que el beso se intensifica…

Hazlo ya…

Querías sentirte dominada, el que manda aquí soy yo…

Trato yo también de hacer algo… pero no me deja simplemente… el lleva todo el control

Intento levantar una pierna para rodearle su cintura, pero él es más listo y más rápido, me ha cogido en sus brazos y me ha golpeado contra la pared… estando así, vuelve a jugar con mis pechos que están perfectamente a su altura. Ya no puedo más lo quiero dentro de mi…

EL termina de quitarme mi ropa interior y yo después de liberarme de mi prisión lo ayudo a deshacerse de su pantalón y bóxer. Harry introduce un dedo en mi, gimo del placer, ahora introduce otro mas y empieza a aumentar el ritmo… lo necesito dentro de mí, el lo entiende. Saca sus dedos y con su pene roza mi zona justo antes de penetrarla con fuerza…

Ahhhh- grito. De dolor, de pasión de deseo. Con fuerza me agarra de las caderas y me sigue penetrando cada vez más fuerte cada vez más salvaje. Nuestras bocas se lanzan mordiscos besos y caricias. Los movimientos se vuelven más salvajes… Momentos después siento como un placer inexplicable invade mis cinco sentidos, me siento volar, pierdo la vista por milésimas de segundos… casi enseguida siento como un liquido caliente se distribuye dentro de mí. Ambos caemos cansados al piso de la alfombra…

No se que pasara entre nosotros ahora, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que el placer que me brindaba Draco, no llega a ser la mitad del que sentí con Harry. Como nos traiciona el instinto sexual...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

Como era de esperarse, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que mi espalda me dolía; esto podría deberse a dos cosas

1-La excelente escena sexual que había protagonizado la noche anterior con mi mejor amigo.

2- Dormir con este mismo (que es la peor persona para compartir sueño), en el suelo frio.

Obviamente la primera opción queda descartada, porque algo tan bueno no puede ser dañino. La noche anterior después de que lo hicimos, quedamos dormidos casi de inmediato, no nos dio tiempo de hablar… Pero ¿hablar de qué?

Me levante del suelo totalmente desnuda, baje la mirada al lugar donde estaba acostado Harry, sonreí. Me dispuse a ir a ponerme el pijama y a preparar desayuno. Después de ponerme la pijama, agarre una pequeña cobija y me devolví a la sala para arropar a Harry. Sabía muy bien que como era sábado, el no se despertaría por lo menos hasta las 10, y apenas eran las ocho.

-0-

Buenos días herm- saludo Harry entrando a la cocina y plantándome un beso en la frente.

Buenos días Harry- respondí yo. Llevaba puestos sus bóxers.- ¿Quieres desayuno?

Sí, tengo tanta hambre que me comería un Hipogriffo entero- respondió el

Mientras comíamos, hablábamos de todo, menos de lo que paso anoche. Pero yo no quería que eso quedara así, lo había disfrutado mucho.

Harry, creo que no podemos hacernos los de la vista gorda, con respecto a lo que paso anoche- empecé.

Esperaba que me lo mencionaras…-interrumpió el- no quiero que esto quede así, lo disfrutamos mucho… bueno por mi parte sí.

De la mía también- afirme yo – y mucho… pero creo que debemos poner algunas _¿reglas?_

Me parece bien…

La primera seria que pase lo que pase prometemos, mejor, juramos que jamás dejaremos de ser mejores amigos.- dije yo.

Perfecto.-acepto el- Tenernos confianza y saber que podemos confiar el uno en el otro.

Discreción- dije yo- que nadie se entere, no quiero que todas tus mujeres en el ministerio se dediquen a hacerme la vida imposible, además seria más emocionante.

No embarazarse- dijo él, sin mencionar nada acerca de lo que yo había propuesto.

Muy importante.-afirme yo

Si alguno de los dos se mete con otra persona, tomar las medidas de protección necesarias- dijo el fríamente.

Confieso que sentí como si me cayera agua muy fría en la espalda. Solo asentí.

No enamorarse- Dije yo

Me parece excelente- dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios.

Esa rara sensación del agua fría volvió a recorrer mi espalda.

Bueno Potter, un gusto hacer tratos con usted.- me levante y le extendí la mano, pero él en vez de darme un apretón, me jalo hacia él y empezó a besarme. Me siento encima de el, una pierna por cada lado. Nos seguimos besando de la misma manera salvaje y desesperada con la que lo veníamos haciendo. Sus manos se posan en mis nalgas, mientras las mías se centran en su miembro duro. Con violencia me despoja de mi pijama, ambos quedamos en ropa interior. Sus manos se dirigen ahora a mi zona, rueda mis bragas e introduce dos dedos salvajemente en mi, haciendo que yo grite del placer tan impresionante que estaba experimentando. Al sacar sus dedos de mi, siento su miembro totalmente endurecido hacer contacto con mis bragas que estaban totalmente mojadas. No iba a dejar que él tuviera el control esta vez. Me levante, pero solamente para darle tiempo de despojarse de sus bóxers, después de esto me agache entre sus piernas, masajee si miembro y cuando estaba totalmente duro, lo metí en mi boca, primero lo chupaba suavemente, después lo hacía más rápido. Sentía como él se retorcía del placer, dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos. Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de llegar al climax, lo saque de mi boca. Me senté encima de el nuevamente, me penetro salvajemente, pero yo tenía el mando, yo estaba arriba. Harry me abrazo fuertemente, entendí que quería entrar, yo se lo permití, también lo quería. Cuando me penetro, empecé a moverme de arriba abajo rápidamente. Nuestras respiraciones se sincronizaron. El orgasmo tocaba mi puerta… y llego lo sentí, y al mismo tiempo sentí como su liquido caliente me inundaba completamente. Nos quedamos así lo que parecían días, meses o mejor años, pero no fue así, porque casi cinco minutos después Harry me dijo algo que me hizo sonreír…

Granger, me encanta hacer negocios contigo…

-0-

Después de nuestro encuentro en la mañana, Harry y yo, nos acostamos a ver televisión. Cuando de un momento a otro recibió una lechuza proveniente del ministerio donde le decían que era urgente que fuera allá. Con muy pocas ganas se levanto, se baño, vistió, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Cuando Harry se fue me dedique a revisar algunos papeles que había traído del ministerio. Pasaron unas horas para que terminara de analizar los papeles. Después de que termine, llene la bañera, me metí en ella y sentí como el agua caliente se impregnaba en mi piel, así como las esencias que había echado…

Herms, llegue- aviso Harry algún rato después.

En el baño…- dije yo.

El entro al baño, cuando vi su cara me di cuenta que no me necesitaba como amante, sino como su amiga.

¿Qué paso?- pregunte preocupada

Un hombre lobo mordió a una pequeña niñas de 2 años, está en San Mungo, inconsciente.- empezó el, vi como una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla- Solo puedo pensar en el dolor de sus padres, y de la vida tan difícil que le tocara si sobrevive.

Me salí de la bañera y lo abrace, pero no fue un abrazo de lujuria, fue un abrazo lleno de amor y comprensión. Entendía el porqué de su estado, el se sentía culpable por todas las personas que murieron en la guerra, y se había prometido evitar todas las desgracias que estuvieran en sus manos.

Me siento impotente y culpable Herms, esa era la zona que yo estaba patrullando anteayer, pero me descuide porque había unos chicos usando pociones ilegales… Es que si solo hubiese podido ayudarla…

Harry no puedes encargarte de todo, eres un excelente auror, eres un excelente mago. Tienes que dejarte de sentir culpable por las personas que murieron en la guerra, ellos no lucharon por ti, ellos lucharon contigo. Hasta que no superes eso no te sentirás bien contigo mismo y te culparas por todo aquello que no puedes evitar.

Seguimos abrazados, sus lágrimas van disminuyendo. Besa mi cabello mojado.

Herms, me has mojado toda la ropa…-dice el esbozando una sonrisa.

Perdon Harry- digo yo, me devuelvo a la bañera.- Pasame la toalla.

El se acerco a mí con la toalla y cuando me la iba a dar lo jale hacia mí, haciendo que cayera en la bañera y se mojara todo. Empezamos a jugar con el agua y a darnos pequeños besos furtivos de los cuales no pasamos, ya que ninguno de los dos se sentía preparado para dejarse llevar por la lujuria.

Esa noche de sábado preferimos no salir, aunque hubiésemos quedado con Draco en ir a cine. Nos quedamos hablando, pedimos comida y nos acostamos a ver televisión hasta quedarnos totalmente dormidos. Me di cuenta que lo que más necesitaba el, era compartir con su mejor amiga, y no con una compañera sexual.

-0-

Harry seguía dormido cuando me desperté. Había quedado con las chicas de ir a comprar cosas para las gemelas y para augustus en el callejón diagon, asi que me bañe y me arregle. Le prepare desayuno a mi mejor amigo y se lo deje en la mesita de noche para que pudiera comer cuando se despertara.

…Entonces, no sé porque me dio por tomar esa poción sexual, pero de una cosa si estoy segura- comentaba Parvati- Ninguna mujer ha sido capaz de ir al cielo y volver, solo yo. Neville y yo pasamos toda la noche haciéndolo. Esta mañana casi ni me deja venir.

Miren que túnicas rosadas tan bellas, perfectas para las niñas- decía Pansy haciendo referencia a unas túnicas muy chiquitas que estaban en la vitrina del almacén pequeños magos.-Entremos.

Después de varias horas en la tienda para niños, salimos con dos bolsas cada una. Compramos de todo, ropita, teteros mágicos que se preparaban solos, un par de escobitas rosadas pequeñas, sombreritos, juguetes.

Les quería contar algo- empezó Ginny- Seamus me ha pedido que nos casemos

¿En serio?-pregunte yo muy emocionada.- ¿Qué respondiste?

Obvio si- dijo Pansy- Muy boba sino, ya llevan más de tres años de relación y un bebe. Personalmente creo que el segundo no se demora. Ya se estaba demorando.

Todas reímos. Era cierto, la pelirroja llevaba con Seamus tres años, vivían juntos y tenían un bebe de casi 6 meses. Lo más normal que pasara era que le pidiera matrimonio. Aparte de eso, se amaban con locura.

¿Por qué no vino Luna?- Pregunto Parvati saliéndose del tema.

Me dijo que iba a salir con unas amigas del trabajo- respondió Ginny- La verdad no creí mucho esa historia. Creería yo que es un hombre…

No sé porque me dio la impresión de que yo conocía a ese hombre.

Oye para cuando la boda?- le pregunte a Ginny. Pasamos el resto del dia hablando de los planes que tenia para la boda.

Llegue a la casa entrada la noche. Harry no estaba, ya que esa noche le tocaba hacer ronda. Me dispuse a dormir, pero con la esperanza de que el volviera temprano y se acostara en la cama conmigo. No paso. Me di cuenta que me estaba haciendo mas falta que nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

Se podría decir que ser amante de tu compañero de apartamento tenía varias ventajas, la que más nos gustaba a ambos, era poder andar desnudos por el apartamento todo el día si queríamos, lo que era muy agradable cuando hacía calor. Era una de esas mañanas, en las que el viento no hacia presencia. Harry no había vuelto en toda la noche, tenía que patrullar, así que lo esperaba en cualquier momento. Me dispuse a arreglar el apartamento, y a preparar algo de comer para que cuando el llegara lo encontrara listo. Oí que alguien se apareció.

EN LA COCINA…

¿Qué haces desnuda?- esa no era la voz de Harry

Hola Lunita- dije mientras me trataba de tapar con las manos, sin mucho éxito.- No, es que hace mucho calor, además no esperaba a nadie.- Yo era consciente de lo poco convincente que eso se oyó.

¿Y porque gritaste que estabas en la cocina?

Mmmm ¿instinto?- dije yo sonando aun menos confidente.

Herm, ya llegue! Vengo muerto, perseguí anoche a un animago no registrado… necesito un mas…- cuando Harry entro a la cocina y vio a Luna dejo de hablar.

Hola Harry- saludo Luna- ¿Y esa botella de vino?

Harry venia con una botella de vino en la mano.

Es… para- empezó el, pero no sabía que decir.

Es para la fiesta de Parvati esta noche- agregue yo, no sabía que mas decir-¿Que necesitabas lunita?

Otra ocasión. ¿No te vas a vestir?- pregunto luna. La verdad me sentía tan cómoda desnuda frente a Harry que se me había olvidado.

Si…eso era lo que iba a hacer.

No tienes porque hacerlo, ya me voy- a continuación Luna se desapareció pero no sin antes dirigirnos una sonrisa picara.

-0-

Todavía no entiendo como permitiste sacar al mercado esas pociones que no han sido aprobadas por los expertos, es mas no entiendo como permití que alguien tan incompetente como tu trabajara para mí- gritaba yo a mi asistente- esas pociones pueden matar a alguien, hacer daño. Recoge tus cosas que se me va de aquí.

Con esta, iban cuatro veces que despedía a mi asistente, pero ella me tenía mucha paciencia. Sabía que solo la despedía cuando hacia algo muy malo.

No te voy a despedir Jeniffer, solo te doy tres horas para que recojas esas pociones que están en las tiendas. Si no, empiezas a recoger…

Si señorita Granger.- dijo la chica con lágrimas inundándoles los ojos. Me di cuenta que no sabía cómo recoger 12 000 frascos de pociones, repartidos en todo Londres en solo tres horas.

Usa Accio Locomotion Multiple- le recomendé. Mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta. Cuando Jennifer salió de mi oficina, Harry entraba.

¿Qué le hiciste? -Pregunto antes de darme un beso en la frente

Nada- dije yo- Bueno, le grite, es inepta Harry…

Calma, mejor mira lo que te traje- me dijo Harry mientras sacaba una caja de grageas y me las daba.

Gracias Harry- dije yo abrazándolo.- Sabes cómo hacerme feliz.

Sí, creo que lo he aprendido en los últimos dos meses- me guiño un ojo, yo sabía a que se refería.- A demás, mi mejor amiga se merece todo.

Me pare de la silla y le di un beso en los labios. Moría por hacerlo. Me encanta como se encuentran nuestras lenguas, me estoy acostumbrando mucho a su aroma, a su piel, y hasta dormir con él, ya no es una pesadilla. Me siento encima del escritorio, el se hace espacio entre mis piernas, coge mi cara con suavidad y me sigue besando. Mis manos acarician su espalda y su cabello.

Noc Noc…- Jeniffer tocando a la puerta. Interrumpimos el beso, Harry se sienta en mi silla y yo me dedico a caminar por la oficina

Pasa- dijo Harry

Ya me falta solo la mitad, apenas los complete ¿puedo irme?, es que mi hija quiere ir a conocer un cine muggle. – pregunto la chica

Si claro.- dije con rabia. Cuando la chica salió me senté en las piernas de Harry y le dije- La despediré.

Todos los días lo haces Herms.- dijo, me dio un beso en la frente- Recoge y vámonos la fiesta de cumpleaños de Parvati es a las 9 y tenemos que arreglarnos.

-0-

Cuando llegamos al apartamento eran las 7 de la noche, cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto con el fin de arreglarse. Cuando ya estaba en el baño pensando en muchas cosas trascendentes como ¿Qué me pondré?, Harry entra.

Herms, me quede sin jabón, me regalas uno por favor?

No,- respondí yo- tengo una mejor idea… Báñate conmigo, digo, así ahorramos agua y jabón…

Harry rio, camino hacia la ducha, abrió las cortinas y se metió. Cuando sus manos se posaron en mi espalda y unieron nuestros cuerpos, sentí como una corriente eléctrica viajar desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza. Nuestras bocas se unieron en un beso apasionado donde nuestras lenguas se rozaban con mucha pasión. De mi espalda sus manos bajaron hasta mis nalgas, las cuales masajeo con pasión. El agua caliente se colaba dentro de nuestras bocas, pero eso no hizo que nuestro beso se acabara. Sentía sobre mi vientre como su miembro se endurecía y se preparaba para entrar. Harry me acorralo contra la pared, al tiempo en que yo envolvía mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Baje mi mano hasta su miembro y lo empecé a masajear quería que estuviera en el punto perfecto para que el entrara. Cuando estaba totalmente preparada para que el entrara, lo mire a los ojos y lo entendió. Harry entro en mi con la misma pasión que lo hacía siempre, abandonando mi boca y posando la suya en mi clavícula. Nuestros movimientos estaban sincronizados, aunque por la posición yo solo me dedicaba a disfrutar y a apretar mis paredes vaginales para que el sintiera más estrecho mientras estuviera dentro. Nuestras respiraciones, se volvieron más agitadas, eso significaba que estábamos a punto de llegar al final, Harry empezó a moverse más rápido, mis uñas se aferraban a su espalda, de repente mi vista se nubla, mis vagina trata de contraerse, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda y siento como en cuestión de segundos alcanzo el clímax. Harry se sienta en el piso de la ducha conmigo encima, recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro. Así nos quedamos un rato…

Por Merlín, son las 8:55 y no nos hemos bañado- exclame yo viendo el reloj de la pared del baño.

Si quieres llamamos a Neville y le decimos que estoy enfermo y que tú me vas a cuidar- propuso Harry- tengo ganas de quedarme acostado contigo haciendo más cosas.

Tienes mucha energía últimamente Potter y es muy tentadora tu propuesta- dije yo dándole un tierno beso en los labios- Pero…

Odio los peros…-dijo el

Parvati es una de mis mejores amigas y es su fiesta sorpresa.

Neville es uno de mis mejores amigos- reprocho el- y se que si fuera el cumpleaños tu… de mi novia, el no preferiría dejar de tirar para ir. Lo conozco muy bien.

Vamos a ir y ya, así que terminemos de bañar.- Mientras nos bañábamos, mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Harry dijo, bueno casi dijo… _y sé que si fuera el cumpleaños ¿tuyo?_ Y después cambiar la palabra tuyo por novia… No podía divagar, él fue el que dijo que no nos podíamos enamorar.

-0-

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta sorpresa de Parvati, ya todos estaban allá incluso la festejada.

Querida, perdónanos- decía yo mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba- es que Harry no sabía que ponerse

¿Yo?, no mientas Herms eras tú la que no querías ponerte nada- se defendía Harry, ese comentario tenia doble sentido, que solo los dos entendíamos, yo me sonroje.- Feliz cumpleaños Señora Longbottom.

Todavía no…-dijo ella mirando a Neville, que estaba hablando con Ron y Seamus.- Adelante.

Cuando Draco nos vio, se levanto y me planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

¿Entonces ya lo sabes? -Pregunto el

¿Qué cosa?- dije yo

¿Luna no hablo contigo hoy?

No… es que…-empecé yo nerviosa

Es que no pude ir al apartamento de ella- agrego Luna, entrando a la conversación y salvándome de que, sabría Merlín, yo iba a decir.- Pero si me lo permites ahora hablo con ella Draco.

Sin decir más me agarro del brazo y me llevo a una terraza cercana.

¿Te molestaría si yo saliera con Draco?- pregunto ella

No! Para nada-Respondí yo- ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme?

Porque lo hicieron durante casi dos meses- dijo ella algo apenada

No seas boba, Draco y yo solo lo hicimos por pasar el tiempo, nunca dejamos de vernos como amigos. Si te das cuenta es así. -respondí yo- a demás me interesa otra persona.- Dije mientras cruzaba miradas con Harry quien estaba hablando con Ron y Draco.

Yo lo sé,- agrego ella- pero solo quería asegurarme. No haría algo que te hiriera, sabes, eres una de mis mejores amigas.

Lo sé, y así mismo se que tu y Draco son perfectos juntos- decía yo- el dejo de hacerlo conmigo porque no dejaba de pensar en ti desde que fueron a Yorkshire… Espera un momento ¿tu sabias qué?

Que tú y Draco lo hicieron por pasar el tiempo- dijo ella, pero yo sabía que no se refería a eso. En ese momento Harry se acerco a nosotras.

Ya me conto Draco, que bueno que estén saliendo.

Gracias- le dijo Luna.- Voy a donde está el. Por cierto ¿y esa botella de vino que le iban a regalar a Parvati? No la vi…

Ella se fue dejándonos con la palabra en la boca. Nosotros nos miramos y nos reímos. Quizás ella sospechaba algo.

Como siempre pasaba cuando nos reuníamos todos, los hombres se fueron a un lado de la sala de estar a hablar de Quidditch y otras cosas. Mientras que nosotras nos fuimos para el cuarto de Parvati a ver los regalos y a hablar de la nueva pareja Draco y Luna.

…Y llevamos ya casi un mes saliendo, nos la llevamos muy bien, me trata muy lindo. Esperemos como se dan las cosas.- Terminaba Luna de contar

¿Te sientes bien con el?- Pregunto Pansy antes de empezar a comerse el quinto pedazo de pastel de cumpleaños.

Me siento muy bien con el…. –Respondió ella con su voz soñadora.

Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Quién te hizo ese chupón que tienes en la clavícula?- pregunto Parvati al momento en que yo me quitaba el abrigo. Baje mi mirada hacia mi clavícula y ahí estaba una mancha morada. Voy a matar a Harry Potter.

No es un chupón… - dije yo muy nerviosa

¿A quién te estás tirando amiga?- pregunto Ginny

¿A nadie, tú qué crees que soy cualquier vagabunda que va tirándose al primero que se aparece?- me defendí yo, haciéndome la afectada.

Ya sé quien es…-exclamo Parvati, me quede en blanco.- es ha…

Es Michael Gordon.- irrumpio Luna

El mismo Michael Gordon, ¿asistente del Director continental de encantamientos?- pregunto Parvati

Si, ese.-afirme yo. Agradeciéndole a Luna con la mirada.- ese mismo.

Con razón el otro día que íbamos en el ascensor y entro y ni te hablo- agrego Pansy después de devorar el pastel.- La tensión sexual se podía cortar con un cuchillo… Me intuí que algo había, porque a mí me saludo y hasta me pregunto por las gemelas. A ella ni la vio. Aunque lo cierto es que en ese entonces todavía estabas tirándote a Dra…

Todas la miramos con cara de "te vamos a matar", menos luna, ella solo esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ay que, luna sabe que te lo tirabas- se defendió Pansy- y también sabe que no significaba más que sexo.

Luna se veía muy incómoda, al igual que yo. Así que decidí empezar a hablar de mi supuesta relación con un hombre con el que no recuerdo haber hablado JAMAS.

Michael es fantástico, me trata muy lindo, hablamos de todo. Cuando estoy con el siento que el mundo se detiene. Cuando me mira a los ojos me derrito, pierdo los sentidos. Cuando hablamos siento como mis problemas desaparecen. Y cuando dormimos juntos, así sea lo peor para mi espalda, me siento protegida y cómoda, como si nada en el mundo pudiera hacerme daño.

O sea que el día que nos dijiste que dormiste con Potter, en realidad era Gordon?-Pregunto Parvati.

O sea que todo este tiempo te has estado tirando a Gordon y no has sido capaz de contarnos?- pregunto Ginny antes de que yo pudiera responder la otra pregunta.

Si..- respondí yo

¿Pero porque?- Pregunto Pansy.

Es que el solo termino su relación de 5 años hace solo dos semanas- comentaba Luna, salvándome de dar excusas estúpidas- y lleva saliendo con Herms dos meses.

O sea que tú eras la OTRA…

Sí, yo era la otra.- Afirme.

Todas reímos y supuestamente les conté todo lo que había pasado con Michael, también las convencí de que lo mejor era no contarle a nadie, ni a el mismo. Al rato, Luna y yo salimos del cuarto para buscar más refrescos.

De donde sacaste tanta información de Michael Gordon?- Pregunte

Es uno de mis mejores amigos.- respondió ella.- Te enamoraste…

Jajaja si, de tu amigo, con el que nunca he hablado- Dije yo riendo.

No de el…- dijo ella con su voz soñadora.- De Harry.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado críticas, y a aquellos que han agregado la historia a favoritos o los que han activado la alarma.

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Ya podemos notar como los sentimientos de Herms han cambiado.

Luna y Draco me parece una pareja hermosa. Piensen en Pansy como una Phoebe del mundo magico.

Luna muy intuitiva... por eso le doy mas importancia a ella que al resto de los personajes secundarios.

Actualizare lo más pronto posible.

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4.

La verdad no sabía que pensar después de mi conversación con Luna, bueno más que una conversación, la afirmación que esta había hecho. Yo no podía estar enamorada de Harry ¿o sí? Es decir, cuando no estoy con el siento que lo que más necesito es verlo. Cuando lo hacemos, no lo tomo como sexo, bueno por mi parte. No sé si este enamorada, pero lo quiero y mucho.

Buenos días hermosa- decía él mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

Bueno días Harry, ¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunte

Después de que me soltaste, pude dormir como un bebe…- dijo el refiriéndose a la noche apasionada que habíamos disfrutado.

Tonto- dije yo sacando la lengua.

Herms, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?- esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

¿Por qué lo preguntas Harry?

No sé, es que desde hace casi una semana es la primera vez que lo hacemos. Juraria que me estas evadiendo por alguna razón, y no se me ocurre otra cosa… -

Y en efecto lo estaba evadiendo, por lo menos hasta que mi cabeza se despejara pero me di cuenta de que eso era imposible.

No Harry, si estuviera saliendo con alguien mas no estaría durmiendo contigo…

Si sales con alguien, por favor dímelo. No sopor… - No termino lo que iba a decir, al contrario me acerco hacia él, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se rozaran y nos fundimos en un largo y apasionado beso.

Quizás, antes de besarnos recién despertados podríamos lavarnos los dientes.- dijo el separando su boca de la mía.- Tu aliento no es nada sexy Herms.

Harry eres de lo peor, dañas cualquier momento- dije yo fingiendo enfado, mientras le daba la espalda.

Jajaja es molestando Herms.- Nuevamente volvió a abrazarme pero esta vez yo estaba dándole la espalda.- Veamos televisión, no tengo ganas de pararme de aquí, bueno de levantarme. Eso de pararme esta empezando por sí solo.

No me sorprendió para nada sentir su miembro erecto rozando mi espalda, mientras repartía besos por mi cuello y espalda.

Quiero recordarte que mi aliento es anti sexy- le dije yo.

Ya no solo eres anti sexy, también eres imprudente.-dijo el.- acaso ¿no te gustan mis besos y caricias?

Yo no respondí nada, él sabía muy bien que no solo me gustaban, sino que me encantaban, me volvían loca y que me desesperaba cuando no lo hacía.

El que calla otorga Granger.- siseo él. Continuo besándome, el cuello y la espalda mientras que con una mano masajeaba mis senos. Esa misma mano, que era la única que tenia disponible debido a la posición, la empezó a bajar hacia mi vagina. Ahí separo los labios y empezó a sobar mi clítoris primero lento, y a medida de que mi respiración iba aumentando el ritmo, el también lo hacía.

Pequeños gemidos salían de mi boca. Con su fuerza me volteo, y poso encima de el. Nos empezamos a besar, mis manos se posaron en el cabello de su nuca. Me dispuse a dejarlo entrar…

Hermione, soy el hombre más fe…- Draco había abierto la puerta de mi cuarto.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ya me había bajado de Harry, y ambos nos cubríamos con la sabana que minutos antes estaba en el piso. El miembro de Harry se había ¿_desendurecido?_, su cara estaba tan roja como el pelo de los Weasleys.

Harry… Yo… Amigos… Sexo…- no sabía que decirle.

¿Hermione y yo estábamos tratando de tener sexo pero tu llegaste y nos interrumpiste?- dijo Harry, pero más que decir me miraba a mi preguntándome.

Si, exactamente eso es lo que paso- afirme yo muy sonrojada.

Pero ¿desde cuándo?- pregunto el rubio ya menos sorprendido sentándose en la cama, con la misma mirada de su nueva novia.- Yo si lo veía venir, pero no tan rápido…

Draco, Harry y yo estamos desnudos. No es para nada cómodo que te sientes al lado de nosotros.- dije yo. El me ignoro.

¿Que veías venir?- pregunto Harry

Que ustedes iban a terminar juntos, enamorados…

No estamos enamorados Draco- aclaro Harry. Sentí una punzada en mi estomago.

Es solo sexo- termine yo, antes de que Harry terminara de romper mi corazón con sus palabras.

¿Cómo lo que tú y yo teníamos?- pregunto el rubio

Si…- afirmo Harry.

Pero es que nosotros jamás cruzamos miradas como lo hacen ustedes dos…- dijo Draco levantándose de la cama.- Los espero en la sala. Tengo que contarles algo.

Harry y yo nos pusimos las batas en completo silencio, con el fin de ir a la sala a hablar con Draco.

Así ustedes no confíen en mi, para decirme que mantenían una relación netamente "sexual"- empezó el rubio.

No hay necesidad de hacer las comillas Draco- dije yo

Quiero que sean los primeros en enterarse de que Luna y yo nos casaremos…- término el rubio

¿Qué?- pregunte yo sorprendida. – ¡que sorpresa!

Mas sorpresa fue para mí verte con Potter tirando. CREEME. Pero si, Luna y yo nos casaremos.

Draco, no llevan saliendo casi nada- Agrego Harry- Creo que no llevan ni un mes.

Lo sé Potter, pero es que cuando encuentras a la persona indicada simplemente lo sabes. Desde el primer beso, desde la primera caricia.- se defendía el rubio.

Ay Draco, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, finalmente sentaste cabeza.- dije yo dándole un abrazo a mi ex amante.- Te adoro, me encanta que estés así de feliz.

Hermano, ya que estas tan decidido y enamorado, no puedo estar más feliz por ti.- Dijo ahora Harry y lo abrazo.

Cara Rajada aleja esa cosa de mi…- dijo Draco aterrado haciendo referencia a la división de la bata de Harry donde se podía divisar su pene.- Yo mejor me voy de aquí antes de que me ofrezcan hacer un trió.

Antes de irte Draco- empezó Harry todavía riéndose por el comentario del rubio, y tapandose- Por favor se discreto, yo se lo mucho que te cuesta.

Tranquilos amigos, hasta que ustedes estén listos.-dijo el

Ni a luna.- agregue yo antes de que el rubio desapareciera, dejándonos, a Harry y a mí, nuevamente solos.

Opino que volvamos a la cama, tenemos cosas que terminar.- dijo el pelinegro aferrándose a mi espalda y acercándome a él. Lo bese.

Me parece perfecto, quiero ver películas todo el día y no levantarme de la cama.

Nos volvimos a acostar en la cama. El día no pude haber sido mejor, no habíamos llegado a la habitación cuando ya las batas yacían en el piso. Volvimos a hacerlo con la misma lujuria y pasión de siempre. Después nos acostamos en la cama viéndonos a los ojos. Yo me perdí en los suyos, que demostraban seguridad, pasión felicidad y comodidad.

Nunca te he dicho Herms que me encanta la manera en que tu cabello cae sobre tu cara, tampoco te he dicho que los dos pequeños lunares que tienes bajo tu seno derecho son extremadamente sexy. Y me encanta como te sonrojas cuando te dicen algo lindo de ti.- me dio un beso.- Disfruto demasiado estar contigo. – volvió a besarme, después de eso acerco mi cabeza a su pecho y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Cuando yo me desperté Harry aun dormía. Así que decidí irme a la cocina a prepararle unas galletas de chocolate a Harry.

¿Cómo dormiste preciosa?- dijo Harry abrazándome por la espalda y dándome un beso en el cuello.

Te prepare unas galletas…-dije yo. Harry tomo una, la mordió e hizo mala cara- ¿Qué paso?

Están algo saladas Herms.

¿Saladas? Solo puse una pizca de sal en ellas

¿Qué es para ti una pizca?- pregunto él, extendiendo su mano, yo eche lo que consideraba una pizca de sal.- Herms, eso es más una mano llena que una pizca.

Está bien, pero quizás esta masa que acabo de hacer sepa mejor.- dije yo metiendo mi mano en la taza y restregándosela a Harry por toda la cara.

No, sigue estando salada- dijo el- pero creo que necesitamos una segunda opinión. Yo sabía lo que él iba a hacer así que salí corriendo para protegerme.- Así es, mejor corre…

La masa de galleta volaba por todos lados. Había en las paredes en el piso y principalmente en nuestras pocas prendas de vestir. Yo estaba en la cocina ocultándome tras una mesa. Harry estaba detrás de una pared.

Oh, creo que tengo masa de galletas en todo mi cuerpo, incluso en mi bra, creo que debería quitármelo… -Harry asomo la cabeza y yo le lance la masa que tenía en mi mano.- Idiota.

Me rindo, es muy tentador verte toda llena de masa de galletas y no poder ayudar a quitártela. – Me cargo por encima de la mesa y me empezó a quitar con pequeños besos toda la masa de galletas que reposaba sobre mi cuerpo.

Debo admitir Hermione que aunque los postres no sean tu fuerte, estas han sido las mejores galletas que he comido en mi vida.

-0-

Quitarse esa masa del cabello es una pesadilla- dije yo saliendo de la ducha- no volveremos a jugar de esa forma.

Jaja, me divertí muchísimo, nunca la había pasado tan bien con alguien…- Harry estaba tirado en la cama- Mejor ven y acuéstate, pidamos pizza y veamos películas. Mañana tenemos que volver a la triste realidad. Después de ver la segunda película, Harry ya estaba dormido. Con un movimiento de mi varita apague las luces cerré las cortinas y apague el televisor.

Hasta mañana Harry- dije y pose un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Hasta mañana Herms, te quiero. – ¿había dicho te quiero? Así fuese solo en sus sueños lo había dicho.

Yo también te quiero Harry.- dije yo y me dispuse a dormir con él te quiero de Harry retumbando en mis pensamientos. Había sido uno de los mejores días en mucho tiempo.

-0-

Nos vemos esta noche Herms- dijo Harry dándome un beso en la frente, ya estaba vestido y listo para irse.

¿Porque te vas tan temprano?- apenas eran las seis de la mañana.

Ron me acaba de llamar a informarme que hubo un pequeño problema en el departamento de misterios. Debemos arreglarlo de inmediato.

¿Te espero para almorzar?- Pregunte.

No, pero definitivamente espérame esta noche para cenar. Necesitamos hablar.- esta vez me dio un beso en los labios y desapareció.

-0-

Todo el día en mi mente vagaron dos cosas la primera Harry me había dicho que me quería, en sueños, pero lo había dicho. Y la segunda tenía que hablar conmigo.

Yo también tenía que hablar con él, le iba a decir todo lo que sentía, lo importante que él era para mí, que ya no quería seguir con en el escondidos sino que quería que tuviéramos una relación publica. Ante todos.

… Y esas son las razones por las cuales deberíamos aprobar que la poción Magnum Totale entre al mercado. Mejoraría la vida sexual de muchas parejas.- Terminaba Parvati.

La señorita Granger será la encargada de revisar los ingredientes de la poción y los efectos secundarios de esta. No habiendo mas tema podemos retirarnos- Finalizo la voz de Mafalda Brown, encargada de la división de pociones legales.

¿Esa es la misma poción que tomaste aquel día con Neville?- le pregunte a mi amiga.

Claro querida, primero la pruebo yo, antes de someterla a aprobación.- respondió ella.

Sinceramente, ¿has sentido algún efecto secundario?

No, bueno si, desde que la tomamos, Neville y yo tenemos una vida sexual envidiable. – Ambas reímos- de todos modos entiendo que debes hacer los estudios pertinentes. Me estas contando. Me tengo que ir, quede con Neville en almorzar y ya se me hizo tarde.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla- salúdame a Gordon.- acto seguido se desapareció.

Me dirigí a la cafetería del ministerio, donde había quedado con Pansy en almorzar. Cuando llegue la señora Weasley ya estaba comiendo.

Perdóname Hermione cariño pero ya tenía mucha hambre. Estas niñas tragan como su padre. Lo que más me preocupa es que después de dar a luz quedare como una ballena, Y Ron deje de amarme o peor, desearme.

Deja de ser tan mal agradecida cuñada, tienes un cuerpo y una contextura envidiable.- decía Ginny sentándose en la mesa.- En cambio yo mi hijo va para los ocho meses y todavía me queda un poco de peso del embarazo. Necesito estar hermosa para la boda.

Te ves genial Gin, seguramente serás una novia preciosa. Seamus no dejara de verte. Y tu Pansy así ruedes por el mundo Ronald jamás te dejara de amar ni mucho menos desearte.- agregue yo.- Igual tenemos que centrarnos mejor en el nacimiento de las pequeñas Molly Hermione y Pansy Ginebra.

Todavía podemos cambiar los nombre- dijo Ginny pensando en el futuro de sus sobrinas.

Díselo a tu Hermano, se empeña en que los nombres de las mujeres que más ama estén presentes en sus hijas.- dijo Pansy.- Hablemos de algo menos tormentoso y frustrante que el nombre de mis pobres gemelas… ¿Cómo vas con Gordon?

Les conté todo lo que paso el día anterior, pero obviamente cambiando el nombre del protagonista.

… quedamos de hablar esta noche, creo que oficializaremos las cosas.- termine.- así que les contare mañana porque ahí viene mi asistente buscándome.

A medida que me alejaba oía como mis amigas murmuraban

Nunca la había visto tan emocionada hablando de alguien.- esa era la voz de Pansy.

Ni siquiera de Krum- eso fue lo último que oí.

-0—

Llegue temprano al apartamento para arreglarme y arreglar todo lo necesario para tener una cena romántica. Si bien los postres no eran mi fuerte, las pastas sí que lo eran. La mesa del comedor estaba elegantemente decorada. Había velas por todos los rincones del comedor y una botella de vino esperando a ser destapada. Pero Harry no llegaba.

Pasaron casi dos horas, cuando oí la aparición de alguien.

¿Eres tu Harry?

Si Hermione soy yo.- Dijo Harry sin una gota de emoción. Aun así salí corriendo hacia la cocina.

¿Cómo te fue?- dije yo acercándome para darle un beso, pero él me quito la cara.

Bien.- respondió tajante. Su teléfono sonó, el contesto.- Deja me baño y cambio la ropa y llego allá.

¿Vas a salir?- pregunte deseando que me dijera que no.

Si.- espeto y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación. No sabía que pensar. A los 15 minutos salió.

No me esperes despierta.- Dijo.- saldré con alguien.

Alguien como en ¿mujer? – pregunte nerviosa

Si.- respondió el de forma tajante nuevamente.

Eso quiere decir que ¿pasaras toda la noche con una mujer y volverás tarde a mi cama?- pregunte yo como haciendo chiste de la situación para que no notara el dolor que me causaba.

No Hermione, ¿Cómo crees que haría eso?- Descanse, sabía que él no me haría eso. Que no me dejaría con todo preparado esperándolo para hablar. Que solo quería probarme para ver mi reacción.- No volveré a tu cama. – acto seguido se desapareció.

Me odian, bueno odian a Harry. El siguiente capitulo esta casi listo. Si tienen alguna pregunta, pregunten.

Gracias a los que les ha gustado la historia. Porfa Reviews... Besos.

PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO

_Mírame a los ojos Herms- dijo el rubio tomándome de las manos y cambiando su expresión. Te amo, eres lo más importante de mi vida… Luna es solo un pasatiempo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Había tratado de dormir varias horas antes, pero era imposible sabiendo que aquel con el que llevaba algún tiempo compartiendo cama no me acompañaría, porque seguramente se estaba tirando otra. ¿Qué había pasado? Harry cambio de un momento a otro. Yo lo quiero y pensé que él sentía lo mismo. Quizás ese día no significo para él, más que otro momento al lado de su mejor amiga. Cada vez que me acordaba de sus palabras mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y las lagrimas aparecían.

Cuando el reloj marco las tres de la mañana, me di cuenta de que le había ganado la batalla al sueño y con el fin de sacar a Harry de mis pensamientos, me dirigí a la cocina, saque del refrigerador un tarro de helado de vainilla, volví a mi cuarto y encendí la television. Despues de pasar los canales varias veces encontré una película que me llamo la atención, _Diario de una pasión_. La historia de la película era tan jodidamente romántica, que cuando se acabo las lagrimas salían solas de mis ojos.

¿Por qué esas cosas no pasan en la vida real? ¿Por qué esas cosas no me pasan a mí? ¿Por qué me enamore de mi mejor amigo? Y ¿Por qué el no sentía lo mismo por mi?

Después de tanto llorar y pensar logre conciliar el sueño pero solo por un par de horas. Al despertarme vi sobre mi mesa de noche el correo. Tenía cuatro cartas y como siempre el profeta. Antes de abrir las cartas y de ojear el profeta decidí bañarme para despejar mi mente. Cuando Sali de la ducha me pare frente al espejo empañado por el vapor del agua. Con mi mano trate de limpiarlo para ver mi reflejo. Viéndome al espejo me di cuenta de que Harry había marcado mi pecho, ya que tenía dos pequeños chupones. Al verlos empecé a tocarlos mientras cerraba mis ojos y rememoraba el momento en que eso paso. Sentía como mis hormonas de aceleraban. Desgraciadamente mi celular sonó, sacándome del recuerda en el que Harry era protagonista.

_¿Harry?-_ pregunte esperanzada.

_No Hermione, soy Viktor.-_ me sorprendió mucho oírlo, la última llamada que espere recibir era la de mi ex novio.

_Hola Viktor. ¿Cómo estás?_- pregunté

Bien –respondió el-Llamaba porque quería contarte algo antes de que lo leyeras en los periódicos.

Te escucho…

Me voy a casar con Olive.- mi corazón dio un vuelco

Felicitaciones.

No tienes porque felicitarme, yo sé que no lo sientes. No pienses que no te ame, porque durante los seis años que estuvimos juntos no hubo un momento en que no lo hiciera. Solo que me di cuenta que no eras la mujer con la que me veo en mi vejez, con Olive solo paso. No eres del tipo de mujer que se casa, eres muy inestable. A ella la vi y lo supe inmediatamente que la quería en mi vida para siempre.

No Viktor si lo siento. Y me alegra demasiado que hayas encontrado a esa persona. Te tengo que dejar porque me toca arreglarme para ir a trabajar.- Colgué antes de que el volviera a hablar.

Mientras me vestía repetía en mi cabeza las palabras de Viktor _"Solo que me di cuenta que no eras la mujer con la que me veo en mi vejez, con Olive solo paso. No eres del tipo de mujer que se casa, eres muy inestable." _Eso quería decir que nunca pensó en mí como esposa, ¿Qué tipo de mujer soy?, ¿Desesperante?, ¿odiosa? ¿Eso pensaba Harry?

Todo tenía sentido, las cosas no funcionaban por mí. No eran ellos. Viktor y Harry, ambos, eran hombres únicos, especiales. Lo más probable era que no les brindaba la seguridad que ellos necesitaban. Viktor no se caso conmigo porque no era la mujer para él, porque no soy de las que se casan. Y con Harry pasaba lo mismo, pero con el no llegue ni siquiera a tener una relación. Simplemente no era para él.

Cuando abrí el profeta, la noticia del compromiso del mejor jugador de Quidditch hacia parte de los titulares principales. Para mi desgracia, Viktor, no era el único que pensaba que yo no era de las que se casaban.

_**CAMPANAS DE MATRIMONIO EN LAS LINEAS BULGARAS **_

_El buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Bulgaria, Viktor Krum, contraerá matrimonio con su novia de tres meses, la modelo muggle, Olivia Humphrie. Según fuentes el Búlgaro le propuso matrimonio hace dos días mientras daban un paseo romántico en escoba por los cielos parisinos, el anillo que le dio, a su ahora prometida, esta valuado en casi 13000 galeones. _

_La pareja actualmente vive en un apartamento en una zona muy exclusiva de Londres. Donde, según fuentes, seguirán viviendo hasta que decidan empezar a crear su propia familia._

_Por otra parte, __no podemos evitar preguntarnos, porque Viktor Krum decidió casarse con su novia de tres meses, Olivia Humphrie, y no con Hermione Granger, con la que mantuvo una relación de seis años. Un amigo muy cercano a ella nos cuenta que es una mujer insegura, caprichosa y egoísta; no sería una mala explicación a su soltería. Además de que según la opinión pública es de esas mujeres que tratan de sobrepasar a sus esposos en todo, es de esas que no se casan por su ambición._

Decidí dejar de leer, eso no me hacia ningún bien. Avise a Jennifer que no iba a trabajar, porque había amanecido enferma. La verdad era que no quería enfrentarme a las miradas y murmullos de las personas que habían leído el profeta y sabían que Hermione Granger, la heroína de la guerra, era una mujer inestable. Aun así necesitaba concentrarme en algo para no pensar en el dolor que me causaba todo lo que estaba pasando, especialmente, saber que eran las 10 de la mañana y Harry no había llegado al apartamento a dormir.

Me acerque al estante donde guardaba todos los libros, y lo vi, mi libro favorito "Hogwarts una historia." Ese libro tenía la capacidad de transportarme a los momentos más felices de mi vida, así que lo leería, igual no iba a hacer más nada interesante. Antes de comenzar a leer mande una carta a mis amigos más cercanos, Draco, Ron, Pansy, Luna y Parvati, con la finalidad de que no me molestaran, yo los quiero mucho y sé que ellos a mí, pero no estaba lista para enfrentarlos, no todavía.

_Amigos estoy bien, les agradecería que no me buscaran, cuando esté lista para hablar del tema se los hare saber. Los quiere _

_H. Granger._

Necesitaba estar sola. Por lo menos por ahora.

-0—

Cuando abrí los ojos, el reloj indicaba que eran las 5:30 de la tarde. Tenía la esperanza de que Harry hubiese llegado así que me levante de la cama y me dirigí a su cuarto. Cuando abrí la puerta vi que el cuarto estaba tal y como él lo había dejado anoche. No había llegado. Y yo era una estúpida pensando que si lo haría. Ya no quería estar aquí, cada rincón al que miraba me recordaba mi tristeza. Necesitaba estar con alguien, hablar con alguien… Pero aquel al que yo acudía cuando estaba destrozada no tenía intenciones de aparecer.

Draco- pensé para mis adentros. Así que decidí aparecerme en su apartamento.

Cuando abrí los ojos y vi a Draco frente a mi me lance a sus brazos y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar. Dure llorando varios minutos, pero lo necesitaba, tanto como necesitaba el abrazo de mi amigo. Cuando termine de llorar vi a Luna mirarme con mucho amor, con amor de hermana. Me separe de Draco y la abrace a ella.

Siento mucho llegar sin avisar, pero no podía aguantar estar más tiempo sola.- dije yo sentándome en el sofá de la sala y aceptando una taza de chocolate caliente que mi amiga me dio.

No tienes nada que sentir Hermione querida, por algo somos tus amigos- dijo la rubia mirando a su prometido y agarrando mi mano libre.

Matare a Krum…-empezó Draco.

No es Krum amor, es…

Harry.- termine yo.

¿Tu sabias y no me dijiste?- pregunto, casi gritando, Draco a su novia enfadado.

No me grites, que tu también sabias y no fuiste capaz de decirme- se defendió Luna con un deje de enfado y decepción en su voz y mirando muy fijamente a su novio.- ¿esa es la confianza que me tienes? ¿Qué clase de relación es esta?

Es que mis mejores amigos me pidieron que no dijera nada a nadie cariñito…

Si Malfoy, esa es tu excusa, mejor di que no confías en mi lo suficiente como para compartir algo tan intimo…

Perdóname bebe, en nuestra relación te prometo que no volverán a existir secretos de ninguna clase, ¡lo juro!- dijo Draco casi suplicando a su novia.

Mmm si nos enfocamos, yo estoy sufriendo porque estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo, con el cual mantuve una relación estrecha…

Bastante estrecha- murmuro el rubio.

Y porque me entere hoy que mi ex novio, que termino conmigo porque no quería compromisos, se comprometió con su novia de tres meses y me llamo a decirme que, y cito, _"Solo que me di cuenta que no eras la mujer con la que me veo en mi vejez, con Olive solo paso. No eres del tipo de mujer que se casa, eres muy inestable." _

Así que les conté todo, desde el principio. Las reglas, los detalles que teníamos el uno con el otro, lo especial que eran los momentos juntos, el día que me dijo te quiero y lo que paso la noche anterior.

Lo sentimos Herms, pero no podemos hacer nada en ninguno de los dos casos. Krum, y ambos estamos de acuerdo, no es el hombre para ti. No solo por lo libertino, sino porque tus hijos saldrían muy estúpidos. – dijo Luna.- Y Harry… Ustedes dejaron en claro reglas, entre las cuales estaban dos muy importantes, no enamorarse y la posibilidad de salir con quien quisieran.

Lo sé, pero anteayer todo fue tan perfecto, llego un momento en el que pensé que él sentía lo mismo que yo…- dije yo sin poder evitar que unas lagrimas rodaran por mis mejillas.- Me dijo que me quería.

Mírame a los ojos Herms- dijo el rubio tomándome de las manos y cambiando su expresión. Te amo, eres lo más importante de mi vida… Luna es solo un pasatiempo.

Varios segundos pasaron, mis oídos no podían creer lo que Draco había dicho frente a la chica a la que hace tres días le había propuesto matrimonio y le había jurado amor eterno. Luna parecía a punto de derrumbarse a llorar, sus ojos lanzaban miradas de tristeza y decepción hacia él. Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo Draco volvió a hablar.

Si ves, los hombres somos excelentes haciéndoles creer a las mujeres que las queremos. Estoy muy seguro de que creíste lo que te dije y obviamente todo es mentira.- finalizo dirigiéndose a su novia.

Yo empiezo a creer que todo lo que tú me has dicho a mi son puras mentiras.- dijo Luna.

No hermosita, todo lo que te digo a ti sale de mi alma. A ella solo le dije eso para soportar mi punto, lo juro.- Dijo Draco y su voz sonaba muy preocupada.

Hablamos cuando se vaya Hermione.- dijo Luna con una pizca de rabia en su voz.

Es decir, ¿que todo fue irreal, todo lo que pasó y lo que me dijo?- pregunte

Posiblemente- dijeron los dos rubios abrazándome. Otra vez aparecieron las lágrimas. Harry nunca me quiso, solo estaba pasando un buen rato con su mejor amiga. El dolor era insoportable. Mis amigos no dejaron que me fuera hasta bien entrada la noche. Y se los agradecía demasiado, no me imaginaba llegando al apartamento a rememorar todos los momentos vividos que se convirtieron en algo doloroso.

-0—

Buena Noches Harry.- Me sorprendí al verlo sentado en la sala

Buenas Noches- Respondió el.

¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- Pregunte forzando una sonrisa y tratando de no echarme a llorar.

Vi la noticia de lo de Krum- dijo el ignorando mi pregunta.- Lo siento mucho, se que te duele. Me iré a dormir. Hasta mañana.- dijo él y me dio la espalda dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Si supiera que lo que me duele es su indiferencia, saber que no siente lo mismo por mí que yo siento por él, y que lo más probable era que la noche anterior estaba con cualquier perra haciendo lo que debería hacer conmigo. Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

Quédate conmigo, hazme compañía necesito a mi mejor amigo Harry, no aguanto más. Nuestra primera regla era ser amigos sobre todas las cosas. Te necesito. Necesito que me abraces, que me escuches. Te necesito.- Las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas como el agua de un rio.

Harry se devolvió y me abrazo, como nunca lo había hecho. Me sentía tranquila, me sentía protegida.

Siento haberme alejado de ti, en especial hoy. No soportaba estar cerca de ti como amante, no como amigo. Siempre seré tu amigo a pesar de todo.

Una daga atravesó mi corazón, ¿no me soportaba? Pero… ¿Por qué?

Harry me enamore de quien no debía, de alguien muy especial. Alguien que desde el momento en que lo vi entro en mi mente, mi corazón y mi vida, solo que no quería aceptarlo hasta ahora. Y lo peor es que nunca lo tuve, y creo que todo ocurrió en mi cabeza. También esta lo de Krum, quien me llamo esta mañana a decirme que no se caso conmigo porque no sintió que fuera la mujer con la que quería pasar su vida, que era una inestable. ¿Cuál es mi problema Harry? ¿Por qué me huyen?

El hombre que te huya a ti es un completo imbécil, no existe en el mundo una mujer mejor que tu. Aquel que pase el resto de su vida contigo será muy afortunado. Y el que no se dé cuenta de eso es un completo imbécil.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

En ese momento supe que mi mejor amigo estaba de vuelta. Pasaron, lo que para mi fueron años, mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Harry, eres un completo imbécil…

Se separo de mi- ¿Y Gordon? Ron me lo conto todo, Pansy le dijo que nunca te había visto hablar de alguien como hablaste de él. Ni siquiera de Krum.

Harry, Luna menciono a Gordon, el día del cumpleaños de Parvati, porque se dio cuenta que me había enamorado de ti pero todavía no estaba lista para aceptarlo.

¿Te refería a mi cuando le contabas a Pansy?- Pregunto expectante.

Si Harry, eras tú. Siempre has sido tú, sino que me daba miedo aceptarlo.

Nos miramos a los ojos, ambos emanábamos felicidad por todos lados.

Harry me beso. No era un beso lujurioso, ni sexual. Este beso era distinto. Estaba lleno de amor, confianza t felicidad.

Ayer, cuando Ron me dijo que estabas saliendo con Gordon y que estabas enamorada, me quise volver loco. No soportaba la idea de que ese imbécil tocara y sintiera a mi Hermione de la manera que yo lo hacía. No le vi ningún punto a seguir metiendo sentimientos, cuando tú estabas enamorada de otro. Iba a salir herido de todo esto. Así que decidí alejarme de ti. A esto le sumaba tus comentarios hirientes, esos mismo que herían mi alma y mi corazón.

Harry yo los hacía porque tu lo hacías, para no sentirme como una idiota que está esperando…. Pero eso ya no importa Te quiero Harry…

Y yo te quiero a ti Hermione.

Y quiero matar a Pansy por ser tan chismosa. Se suponía que no iba a decirle nada a nadie…-Fui interrumpida por los labios de Harry.

Nunca sabes cuándo callarte…-

Volvió a besarme, agarrando mi cara con sus manos. Bajo sus manos a mi espalda, la cual sobaba con mucha ternura. Mientras tanto mis manos se enredaban en su cabello desordenado. Harry me cargo haciendo que mis piernas rodearan su cintura. Al llegar a la cama nos arrodillamos uno frente al otro totalmente vestidos. Nuestras frentes se pegaron y nuestras miradas se unieron. Alcé mis manos dándole la autorización para que me quitara mi blusa. Me despojo de esa prenda muy gentilmente. El hizo lo mismo, levanto sus manos para que le quitara su camiseta. Me acosté en la cama para facilitarle el trabajo de quitarme mi falda. Harry aun arrodillado frente a mi desabrocho mi falda y la deslizo por mis piernas. Sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Separo mis piernas y empezó a depositar pequeños besos en la parte interna de ellas. Unos gemidos no podían evitar escapar de mi boca a medida que si iba acercando a mi vagina. Cuando llego a ese lugar, solo deposito un pequeño y suave beso por encima del panty. Siguió con mi abdomen, llego al valle formado entre mis senos y finalmente llego a mi boca. Baje mis manos hacia sus pantalones y los desabroche, sintiendo como su pene estaba más que listo para hacer su trabajo. Lo despoje de su pantalón y ahí estábamos ambos, en ropa interior repartiéndonos besos llenos de amor. Delicadamente, me quito mi ropa interior y la suya casi al mismo tiempo. Y entro en mí. Pero no como lo hacía normalmente, esta vez lo hizo con delicadeza. Empezó a moverse al ritmo de una canción imaginaria, de la cual sabíamos los pasos. A medida en que mi respiración se agitaba, el se movía mas rápido dándome besos en el cuello. A los pocos minutos llegamos al orgasmo. Esta vez no salió de mí, se quedo ahí, encima reposando su cabeza en mis senos, descansando.

Repentinamente, me miro a los ojos. Ambos sabíamos lo que esa mirada significaba, por lo tanto las palabras en ese momento sobraban. Lo sabíamos, que esa noche nos dedicaríamos a hablar, si teníamos tiempo.

**Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios! me demore pq no tenia inspiracion. el proximo capitulo ya esta escrito! espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Dejen mas comentarios Besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nada de esto es mio, solo la historia. **

**Si Harry fuera mio:**

**1) Harry y Hermione terminaran juntos**

**2) Estuviera trabajando en la historia de la siguiente generacion.**

**3) Hubiera sexo. Y mucho.**

* * *

><p>La intimidad entre tú y tu pareja, es uno de los aspectos que más disfrutas cuando haces parte de una relación. Pero si tu novio es el niño que vivió, y tu eres la heroína de la Guerra que marco la evolución del mundo mágico, esta intimidad, lastimosamente, se pierde.<p>

Me encanta leer los periódicos- dijo Harry por encima del MagicPost. Era domingo, en la mañana y ambos leíamos diferentes periódicos y revistas mientras desayunábamos.- Me entero de cosas que no sabía que había hecho. Aquí, por ejemplo, dice que nos casamos en una capilla cerca de la costa de Irlanda. Y que tu estas embarazada. Esto va acompañado de una foto de nosotros, de hace mucho tiempo, cuando tú estabas gordita.

¿Solo eso?- dije yo leyendo el profeta.- Aquí dice que la única razón por la que estoy contigo, y cito, _"para demostrar al mundo mágico que ha superado al amor de su, el bombón búlgaro, vida Viktor Krum."_

Ahora que lo escribe Rita Skeeter, no había caído en cuenta que me declaraste amor el día que se anuncio el compromiso de Krum.- dijo Harry divertido.- Solo me usas como un reemplazo. Por aquello de que un clavo saca otro clavo.

No Harry.- empecé yo, levantándome de mi silla y dirigiéndome hacia el.- Solo te uso para que satisfagas mi deseo sexual.- Termine sentándome en sus piernas y dándole un beso en el cuello.

Pero como hago eso, no ves que según cosmobruja, yo estoy contigo para esconder mi inminente homosexualidad, ya que estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Ahora que lo dicen, si me he dado cuenta de que tienes ciertos ademanes. No es que yo sea homofóbica pero…- Antes de que terminara de hablar ya Harry había tumbado los platos de la mesa y me había puesto encima de ella.

Te demostrare que yo tengo de gay, lo que esas revistas tienen de cierto.- Dicho esto empezó a besarme salvajemente, mientras metía su mano bajo mi pijama de vestidito y bajaba mi ropa interior. Después de tirarla al piso empezó a sobar mi clítoris. A este punto ya yo estaba preparada. (Si lo sé muy rápido pero ese es el efecto que él tiene en mí.) Sin preguntarme, y sin dejarme tocarlo por lo menos, me penetro salvajemente. Me embestía de la manera que más me gustaba, que mas me complacía. Eso sí, sin quitar su boca de mi cuerpo.

Harry…- Un gemido escapo de mi boca al momento de llegar al orgasmo. A los pocos segundos el llego también. Y antes de sentarse en la silla me dio un corto beso en los labios.

Prefiero que sigan pensado que eres gay, así solo me demostraras lo contrario a mí.

Harry sonrió.

* * *

><p>Casi que no llegas Hermione.- dijo Parvati cuando me aparecí en el restaurante para almorzar.- Yo también disfruto el sexo con mi novio, pero no para dejar esperando a mis amigas.<p>

¿Todavía no han pasado la etapa en la que todo es tirar, tirar y tirar?- pregunto Pansy divertida.

Solo llevamos pocos meses en esas, y él es excelente.- me defendí yo.- Es más que normal que queramos hacerlo todo el tiempo.

De todos modos cuñadita, no seas hipócrita, que después de casi 6 años juntos tu y Ronald tampoco la han superado.- opino Ginny riéndose.

Yo solo lo digo porque, sino toman las precauciones necesarias, pueden haber sorpresas.- dijo Pansy señalando su enorme barriga.- Amo la idea de que mis niñas nazcan y más si es con mi Ronnie, pero es muy apresurado, no tuvimos tiempo de explorar nuestra sexualidad en su totalidad. Unas por otras, la felicidad de ser padre por la libertad de hacerlo donde quieras, cuando quieras y como quieras.

Así es- afirmo Ginny.- Yo amo a Augustus más que a nada en el mundo, pero desde que nació, la intimidad entre Seamus y yo se ha vuelto más restringida. Antes lo podíamos hacer en todas partes, absolutamente en todos lados. Pero ahora, nos toca esperar que el bebe este dormido. Lo que quiere decir que nada de gritos ni gemidos. Tampoco podemos con posiciones que incluyan que yo flexione la barriga, porque después del bebe quede con un dolor raro que hace que me duela el estomago solo al flexionarlo. Tristemente, después de que el bebe se duerme estamos demasiado cansados así que solo nos acostamos, abrazados, a ver televisión y a decirnos cosas bonitas.

No puedes dejar que se pierda la chispa- intervino Luna por primera vez. – Draco y yo hemos estado hablando y por sobre todo, menos los niños, mantendremos siempre la chispa sexual viva. Eso es muy importante.

¿Ya están pensando en tener niños?- pregunte sorprendida.

La verdad es que nunca nos cuidamos, pasara cuando tenga que pasar. ¿No creen? Igual sabemos que queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas el uno con el otro.

Hermosa platica, muy conmovedora. Pero por favor, llamen al mesero que estas niñas ya quieren comer.- imploro Pansy.- Ya quiero que salgan de mi barriga, en un momento tengo tanta hambre que me podría comer un gigante y al otro me siento tan mal que quisiera vomitar todos mis órganos. A este punto prefiero dejar de tirar con Ron y no dormir con por cuidar a las niñas, que tener aguantar esto durante las próximas tres semanas.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, después de almorzar y hacer algunas compras de cosas que no necesitamos usando dinero que no tenemos, llegamos a la casa de los Weasleys, donde nuestros cinco hombres estaban jugando Xbox, ya con esto era obvio que había mucha influencia muggle en nuestra vida. Bueno, no tanto, ya que de alguna manera habían hecho un hechizo que hizo que el juego pasara de ser un juego de football a uno de Quidditch. En este momento estaban jugando Harry y Draco contra Neville y Ron.<p>

Esta será mi venganza contra Krum por joder a mi mejor amiga- decía Draco al momento en que lanzaba una bludger contra la cara del Krum del videojuego, que según parecía, estaba a punto de atrapar la snitch.- Muere cobarde. Hola Corazoncito- dijo cuando Luna le dio un beso en la cabeza.- Si, ganamos. – Draco y Harry celebraban mientras Ron y Neville ponían cara de pocos amigos.

Pasamos toda la tarde discutiendo de Quidditch, fiestas, recordando Hogwarts, hablando del trabajo, las gemelas, el matrimonio que venía, asi que no nos dimos cuenta que ya estaba bien entrada la noche.

Creo que ya deberían irse.- dijo Pansy bostezando.- Ron no me mires así, ya tengo sueño y tengo ganas de hacerlo antes de que nazcan las niñas y pierda la libertad de gritar tu nombre cuando este apunto de venirme.

Vi como Draco y Neville veían lujuriosamente a sus respectivas novias, ambos querían lo mismo que Pansy, así que sin despedirse, agarraron a sus mujeres y se desaparecieron. Antes de que Harry me cogiera del brazo para hacer lo mismo, oí como Ginny se quejaba ante lo que parecía una petición sexual de su prometido _"no Seamus, tenemos que buscar al niño donde mi mama"_

* * *

><p>Hoy se cumplen 5 días de no ver a mi adorado novio ya que el trabajo está más pesado que nunca. Harry había tenido que ir con Ron y Neville a averiguar un brote de muertes extrañas que se estaban presentando en Irlanda y no tenia fecha de regreso; y por mi lado, me toco enfrentar una huelga de Nomos debido a que se sentían explotados, así que ni modo de una aparición sorpresa para verme con mi adorado novio. Apenas si tenía los 30 minutos del almuerzo, y ese era tiempo que usábamos Pansy, Luna, Parvati y yo para planear la despedida de soltera de Ginny.<p>

Herm, estoy trabajando en una nueva poción para aumentar la energía sexual de las mujeres y al tiempo es anticonceptiva, apenas llegue Neville la pruebo y te la llevo para que revises lo que tienes que revisar a ver si la lanzamos al mercado.- dijo Parvatti.

Perfecto.- le dije a mi amiga.- Ahora si, a lo que vinimos…

Yo opino que vayamos a un bar Muggle, allá no nos conocerá nadie y podremos estar más tranquilas y hacer lo que queramos…- empezó Luna

Lo que queramos en cuanto a embriagarnos y pasar pena, ¿no?- pregunte yo expectante.

Ay Herms, tiras como loca con tu novio, y no sabes que Luna se refiere es a un Bar donde hayan hombres semidesnudos, o para más provecho totalmente desnudos.- Dijo Pansy quien estaba comiendo su cuarto sándwich.

Y tu estás segura que puedes ir a un bar Pans?- dijo Parvati, pero al ver la cara de nuestra amiga agrego.- Me refiero a tu estado, no por Ronald…

Dejen que les aclare algo.- empezó Pansy algo insultada.- Si alguien, tiene las hormonas para ir a ese bar soy yo, primero porque mi esposo se fue hace mas de 5 días. 5 días en los que, como supondrán, no he tenido sexo. Segundo, porque amo ver hombres bailando desnudos, y tercero porque quiero, puedo y no me da miedo.- Hubo un silencio incomodo, nadie se atrevió a discutirle a Pans.

Bueno, está decidido, el viernes que viene un Bar donde los hombres se desnudan…- Agrego Luna antes de levantarse y dirigirse a darle un beso a su novio que acababa de entrar a la cafetería, para después volver a su trabajo.

Con todo el trabajo que estaba teniendo, no había pensado en que tenía casi 5 días sin tener sexo con Harry, y eso era raro, porque nunca había deseado tanto tener sexo con alguien como con Harry Potter. Esa noche cuando llegue al apartamento grite el nombre de mi novio esperanzada que el respondiera. Cosa que no pasó. Tome una ducha y me acosté en mi cama todavía en toalla, Cuando estaba ahí tendida me puse a pensar en la falta que me hacia la compañía, el cariño y las caricias de Harry. Umm sus caricias, cuando me besa, cuando me toca en lugares que el solo sabe, cuando muerde mis senos, y toca mis nalgas. Sentí como un frio invadió mi cuerpo y se poso exactamente en esa zona sensible. Toque mis senos, y fui bajando por mi cintura hasta llegar ahí, enseguida, me dedique a masajear esa parte en forma circular, muy lentamente. Quería pensar que era él quien lo estaba haciendo con su lengua, mientras que con sus manos masajeaba mis senos. Lo movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos a medida de que mi imaginación volaba. Introduje un dedo, ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada para que el entrara. Volví de nuevo a mi centro de placer, esta vez mas rápido, no demoraría en llegar al clímax. Ya estaba cerca muy cerca, mi imaginación es una excelente herramienta, casi siento como sus manos suben por mis piernas, es tan real, se siente tan rica cuando imagino que quita mis manos de ahí y posa su lengua. Moviéndola de una manera que el solo sabe.

Dios, estoy tan cerca….

Gimo, porque esta vez siento que sus manos se posan en mis senos. Antes de alcanzar el Clímax, se separa de mi zona… siento de repente como unos labios se posan sobre los míos y abro los ojos, ya no es una fantasía mi Harry estaba ahí..

Me encanto esta forma de recibirme Hermione.- agrego él, ya estaba totalmente desnudo, me imagino que mientras me veía se quito la ropa.- te extrañe.

Volvió a besarme antes de introducirse en mí, haciendo que me sintiera llena, excitada y extremadamente feliz. Se movía mejor que nunca, o quizás igual de bien, pero por el tiempo que pasó lejos para mí fue lo mejor. Cuando nuestros labios se separaban, solo escapaban gemidos. Al fin, llegue al clímax, no se cuantos años dure ahí pero se sintió delicioso.

Yo también te extrañe amor.- dije yo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de que se derrumbara encima mío. Me di cuenta lo cansado que estaba, así que dejaríamos las charlas para mañana.

* * *

><p>Como nos dormimos a las 7 de la noche, nos despertamos muy temprano en la mañana a eso de las 3. Estábamos abrazados en la cama, solo mirándonos a los ojos.<p>

¿Quien estaba tras las muertes?- pregunte

Una comunidad NeoMortifagos, que usan la sangre de los Muggles para un rito espiritista. Quieren tratar de hacer una poción que les de la vida eterna o algo así. Después de días buscando donde se reunían, los encontramos en el sótano de una guardería que era de uno de los integrantes. Eran como Diez, matamos a tres, los demás están, actualmente, siendo trasladados a Azkaban.

Tienes que tener cuidado amor, no quiero perderte.- le dije antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Eso nunca va a pasar Herms, recuerda lo que me dijo el fantasma de Sirius que aquellos que nos aman nunca nos abandonan.- dijo el

El dijo que aquellos que nos quieren nunca nos abandonan…

Hermione, últimamente me siento el inteligente de la relación. Lee entre líneas.- dijo el haciendo una mueca de desespero.

A que se refería Harry con lo de leer entre líneas, Oh por Merlín. Lo empecé a besar como nunca.

Harry, yo también te amo, lo sabes ¿cierto?

Ahora que lo dices lo sé. – dijo antes de besarme. Harry empezó a besarme nuevamente; nunca podíamos tener suficiente el uno del otro. Sus manos se posaron en mis nalgas y me puso encima de él.

Chicos, por favor, vístanse.

Neville, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte yo sorprendida bajándome de Harry y tapándome con la sabana. Mientras que Harry y su erección seguían al aire. Me imagino que después de compartir tantas cosas juntos perdían el pudor.

Toca la puta puerta la próxima vez Neville, como se te ocurre entrar así a nuestro cuarto a estas horas. Somos una pareja. Y tenemos necesidades sexuales.

Perdón, perdón…- Se trataba de disculpar él entre risas.- Pero lo más normal es que muchas parejas a esta hora duerman..

NADA DE PERRDON, ACABAS DE VER A MI NOVIA DESNUDA ENCIMA MIO, SU CULO, SUS TETAS.- grito Harry, Neville estaba tirado en el suelo riéndose.- ADEMAS TU TIRAS TODO EL PUTO DIA SI PUEDES.

Amor cálmate.- le dije a mi novio.- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí mientras Parvati está en su apartamento esperándote para probar una nueva poción sexual?

Interrumpiéndonos…- dijo Harry

Ya la probamos. Eso no íbamos a dejarlo de hacer. Créeme.- dijo él, con mucha satisfacción en la cara- pero vine a decirles que Parece que Pansy va a tener las niñas

* * *

><p>Lo que presento su esposa, fueron contracciones Braxton Kicks, estas contracciones presentan una intensidad de entre 10 y 15 mmHg, muchas veces se confunden con las contracciones preparto.- le decía el sanador a Ron dos horas más tarde.- ya pueden entrar a verla.<p>

En la sala estábamos todos, Parvati, Neville, Luna, Draco, Harry, Ron y yo. Muchos con cara de sueños. Y otros algo enfadados.

Nos hacen despertarnos…- empezó Draco.

No estaban durmiendo- agrego Seamus con cara de asco.

Peor, nos interrumpen nuestra formación de bebe para que no haya bebe, no es justo.- Finalizo el rubio.

Amor no hagas ningún comentario frente a Pansy.- Advirtió Luna.

Al entrar al cuarto todos nos turnamos para saludar a la hormonal, despeinada, sudada y cansada Pansy.

Pero no fueron contracciones reales.- volvió a opinar Draco en un susurro que creyó que no escucharía la embarazada.- No creo que le duela tanto como ella hizo creer.

DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK, CUANDO TU TENGAS UTERO, MATRIZ Y TODO LO QUE YO TENGO ADENTRO PUEDES OPINAR SI DOLIO O NO, MIENTRAS TANTO CALLATE LA PUTA BOCA, Y DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA YA.- Grito Pansy

* * *

><p>Te lo dije.- murmuro Luna a su novio antes de pegarle en la cabeza y sacarlo de la habitación.<p>

Si puedo ir.- discutía Pansy. Habían pasado tres días desde su falsa alarma. Finalmente era viernes y era la despedida sorpresa de Ginny. Los chicos pensaban que íbamos a comer y después a un concierto. Ginny pensaba igual.- El médico me dijo que podía caminar, tirar, comer y hacer todo lo que las embarazadas pueden.

Le preguntaste si podías ir a un bar de striptease.- Pregunto Luna.

No, pero le dije algo parecido…- Respondió Pansy.

Pans, decir que vas a un restaurante a una mesa privada con tus amigas, no es lo mismo que un bar donde están muchas mujeres excitadas y sobretomadas, con hombre semidesnudos.- Agregue yo.

No voy a dejar de ir.- se defendió Pansy.- Es la despedida de soltera de mi cuñada y que tal que las niñas nazcan la otra semana, no podría ir a la boda…

Está bien pero si te llegas a sentir mal nos avisas.- dijo una muy preocupada Luna.

Esa noche después de arreglarnos y reunirnos todas en la casa de Pansy para tomar la limosina, recogimos a Ginny, y prometimos volver temprano a nuestros respectivos hombres que se habían quedado en esa misma casa para la despedida de Seamus.

Chicas díganme por favor para donde vamos.- Preguntaba Ginny.

Es una sorpresa querida Cuñada.- Respondió Pansy.

Primero iremos a comer como le dijimos a los chicos y después…- dijo Luna.

Vamos a ver strippers.- Salto Parvati emocionada

Toda reímos y empezamos a brindar con copas de vino, la pobre Pansy solo miraba y tomaba jugo de uva. Después de comer como habíamos dicho llegamos al bar que curiosamente se llamaba, los magos. Era más de lo que pude haber imaginado. Había hombres hermosos, divinos, papacitos.

Yo amo a Harry, yo amo a Harry…-murmure para que no se me olvidara mi novio.

Yo amo a Draco y estoy segura que ellas aman a sus hombres, pero todavía somos mujeres…Estar a dieta no quiere decir que uno no pueda mirar el menú….- Dijo Luna antes de que el anfitrión nos dirigiera a la mesa que ella había separado.

A Ginny, como era de suponerse, la montaron en la tarima, le pusieron un velo de novia y un letrero que decía "futura condenada," mientras uno de los hombres más sexy que he visto en mi vida, le bailaba muy sensualmente. Cuando ese show termino siguió Parvati, quien bailo a la par con el chico. Finalmente era el turno de Pansy, la pobre transpiraba las ganas, mientras veía a las dos anteriores.

Señora, está segura que con su estado, ¿es recomendable que usted suba?- le pregunto el hombre.

Mira, con mi estado, lo mejor que me puede pasar es subir y que tú me bailes papacito- dijo agarrando al hombre por la corbata y subiéndolo a la tarima.

El hombre le empezó a bailar una canción muy sensual, todas hacíamos barra, y gritábamos mientras él le seguía bailando. El deseo se podía ver en la cara de la señora Weasley y no era para menos. Ya quería que fuera mi turno.

Chicas, estoy que me vengo.- Gritaba Pansy extremadamente excitada.- Ya casi…. Dicho lo siguiente grito…. ¿En serio se vino? No puedo creer que para ella fuese así de fácil.

El hombre que le estaba bailando, al oir esto, inflo su pecho con orgullo, por que, '¿que hombre ha hecho que una mujer se venga bailando?´. Su cara tenía un dejo de altanería, y prepotencia.

Cariño, - empezó Pansy tranquilamente.- Quita esa cara de prepotente, que no me vine. Solo rompí fuente.

* * *

><p><strong>Queridos lectores, me demore porque estaba muy ocupada con los parciales.<strong>

**Ame escribir este capitulo, espero lo disfruten mucho.**

**Dejen Reviews porfaa eso motiva.**

**Besos.**


End file.
